banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Mayahem Temple
Mayahem Temple is the first level in Banjo-Tooie. Based off the ancient Mayan civilization of Central America, it is a large, lush, forested jungle set around a large stone temple, known as Targitzan's Temple built to honor the great god Targitzan. Common sights to see are quicksand pits, ancient stone buildings, and large stadium dedicated to Mayan Kickball. Mayahem Temple is certainly not devoid of life since it serves as a home to the Stonies, a race of statuesque stone beings, and Moggies, a race of primitive and savage tigers. Bovina and Chief Bloatazin also live in settlements not far away from Targitzan's temple. Other points of interest include the Jade Snake Grove, where Ssslumber the snake lazily rests atop a pyramid guarding a Jiggy, the Prison Compound, where Dilberta is trapped, and the Code Chamber, where the Banjo and Kazooie can access a variety of different cheats codes given to them by Cheato. Notably, Mayahem Temple is double the size Mumbo's Mountain, the first level of Banjo-Kazooie. Mayahem Temple is also where Banjo and Kazooie first meet Humba Wumba, who takes over Mumbo's role of transforming the duo. The entrance to Mayahem Temple is in the Wooded Hollow, and is located right beside Master Jiggywiggy's temple. Moves Learned Egg Aim Press the up C button to switch to first-person view; Use the analog stick to aim, and press Z to fire eggs. Breegull Blaster This move is automatically utilised whenever entering a first-person oriented location such as inside Targitzan's Temple. Banjo holds Kazooie like a shotgun, allowing the player to move with the analog sick, aim with up C, and fire eggs with Z, Grip Grab This move is learned inside Mayahem Temple. Press the A button and jump towards a grappable ledge to automatically grab onto it. Press the analog stick to move, the A button to climb onto it, the B button to drop down, and the Z button to get Kazooie to stab wall-lurking enemies. Collectibles Jiggies #'Saving Bovina's Farm:' Bovina's corn field is being terrorized by Globbles. Once Banjo and Kazooie rid her crops of the pests, Bovina presents them with a Jiggy. #'Jade Snake Grove's Quicksand:' A Jiggy is found on a small piece of land surrounded by quicksand, and can only be obtained as the Golden Goliath. #'Ssslumber's Treasure:' Ssslumber is sleeping on top of the Code Room pyramid in the Jade Snake Grove, guarding his treasure, a Jiggy. The top of the pyramid is covered in sticks, so the duo must tip-toe as not to wake Ssslumber. #'Mayan Kickball Tournament:' The prize for winning the Mayan Kickball Tournament is a Jiggy, however it is only open to Stonies. Thus, only Stony Banjo can enter it. #'Recovering Targitzan's Sacred Relic:' Chief Bloatazin is in disarray, having lost a priceless golden totem, and Banjo and Kazooie need to find and reclaim it. To get it back the duo must climb to the top of the exterior of the Treasure Chamber to a doorway that leads to Terrydactyland. It is revealed that the Unga Bunga Tribe has stolen the relic and keep it heavily guarded in their cave. Upon reuniting Bloatazin with his relic he gives the duo a Jiggy. #'Atop Targitzan's Temple:' On top of the highest point of Mayahem Temple is a Jiggy. It is perched atop the alter on Targitzan's Temple, and can be reached by using a Flight Pad. #'Targitzan's Slightly Sacred Chamber:' Inside Targitzan's Temple there is a chamber containing a Jiggy, which can only be opened by collecting 10 totems found throughout the area. #'Defeating Targitzan:' Access to the "Really Sacred Chamber" where Targitzan, the boss of Mayahem Temple, resides is not granted until 20 of the 25 jade totems have been obtained (the remaining five disappear). Once Banjo and Kazooie enter, they must defeat Targitzan to win his Jiggy. #'Prison Compound's Quicksand:' More quicksand is found beside the Prison Compound, however it is inaccessible as the Golden Goliath, thus Banjo and Kazooie must use Wading Boots to cross the sea of quicksand. #'Prison Compound's Pillars:' First Banjo and Kazooie must destroy the large boulder blocking entrance to the underground Columns Vault. Once the boulder is removed the duo must then solve a small puzzle which involves moving a Jiggy from the highest above-ground column to the shortest column by interacting with the columns found below-ground. This Jiggy can also be obtained using a Clockwork Kazooie Egg. You can also Double-Jump your way over to it; it's tricky, but possible if you're persistent. Jinjos *In the small lake to the right of the world entrance. *On the bridge between Bovina's field and Targitzan's Temple. *On top of the entrance to the Mayan Kickball Tournament stadium. *Directly above Jamjars' hatch in Jade Snake Grove. *Hidden inside a secret passage in Targitzan's Temple. Glowbos *Inside Mumbo's Skull *Behind Wumba's Wigwam Empty Honeycombs *In a small hole behind the world entrance (requires the Stony transformation or a Clockwork Kazooie Egg). *Above Bovina's Shack. The Grip Grab technique is needed to reach it. *On the small treasure mound in the Treasure Chamber. (on the left when Banjo enters; requires the Egg Aim ability) Cheato Pages *In an alcove at the top of the treasure chamber pyramid. It is possible to climb the treasure chamber with the Grip Grab, although a Flight Pad can also be used. *On a ledge by Ssslumber. The Grip Grab technique is required. *On top of the prison, inside a small tunnel. Requires the Grip Grab. Treble Clef Behind the giant temple. Minigames/Shootouts *Targitzan's Temple Challenge *Mayan Kickball Tournament Characters *Bovina *Chief Bloatazin *Stonies *Ssslumber *Officer Unogopaz *Golden Goliath *Dilberta the Mole Enemies *Globble *Moggie *Sput Sput *Dragunda *Snapdragon *Targitzan (Boss) Points of Interest *Code Chamber *Treasure Chamber *Mumbo's Skull *Jade Snake Grove *Wumba's Wigwam *Mayan Kickball Stadium: Lobby *Mayan Kickball Stadium: Stadium *Unga Bungas' Cave *Prison Compound *Targitzan's Temple: Lobby *Inside Targitzan's Temple *Targitzan's Slightly Sacred Chamber *Targitzan's Really Sacred Chamber Shortcuts to Other Worlds *A hole in the Prison Compound leads to Bullion Bill's shack in Glitter Gulch Mine. *The Kickball Stadium Lobby leads to the Colosseum Lobby in Hailfire Peaks. *The tunnel at the top of Treasure Chamber leads to Terrydactyland, specifically the Unga Bunga's Cave. Trivia *Mayahem Temple is a track in Banjo-Pilot. The huge skull doors and Targitzan's Temple Challenge can be seen in the background. *The stage's name is likely a portmanteau of the words "Maya", an ancient civilization known for their ingenuity, and "Mayhem", which is another word for chaos. *Grant Kirkhope, the composer for many Rare games, states in an episode of the popular Internet comedy Let's Play series Game Grumps that there is a well-known English football chant in the background music for Mayahem Temple, recited in a clipped and almost unrecognisable style: "Come and have a go, if you think you're hard enough."http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=t70l-9n1rCQ#t=442s *The sample for this phrase, excepting the independent word "oomenacka", is what is cut up and used for the voice of Mumbo Jumbo in the game. *Mayahem Temple was originally supposed to be in Banjo-Kazooie, but was instead "booted to the second game" according to Kirkhope. *If one begins playing/humming the introductory melody for Angry Aztec from Donkey Kong 64 at the point in Mayahem Temple's music that the trombone comes in, they will notice that it fits in perfectly with the chord progression up until the point where the Mayahem Temple main melody starts. This is because the early version of the track contained the melody that was reworked and expanded into Angry Aztec. The marimba section that accompanies the trombone in Mayahem Temple also had elements in the early version that were carried over mostly into Angry Aztec, though the section that uses the intro's chord progression can only be heard in Mayahem Temple. Oddly enough, the early version of Mayahem Temple's music also contained a staccato strings section that was later expanded and reworked into the music that plays in the final DK64 level, Hideout Helm, before King K. Rool's Blast-O-Matic is disabled (It can be heard here between the 1:45 and 2:00 marks). Lastly, the aformentioned usage of Kirkhope's voice clips are absent in early version, possibly due to a lack of needed time. The early Mayahem Temple music can be heard in full here, with the early Hideout Helm section first heard between the 0:39 and 0:55 marks, and the early Angry Aztec section between the 1:11 and 1:43 marks. Names in Other Languages Gallery Image:Mayahem_Temple_entry.png|The entrance to Mayahem Temple from the Wooded Hollow. Image:Mayahem.png|The large temple in the center of the world. Image:CodeChamber.jpg|The Code Chamber. Image:Kickball.jpg|A kickball tournament game. Image:Treasure_Chamber.jpg|The Treasure Chamber. TreasureChamber2.png|The second floor of Treasure Chamber where Banjo and Kazooie goes to when they have to go get the stolen Sacred Priceless Relic Thingy. de:Mayaos Tempel Category:Trivia